1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of processor socket connector, and more particularly to a system and method for retaining a central processing unit in a socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As the requirement of operating process and compatible on information handling system grows, corresponding socket connector types always vary as well for complying with types of processors. A land grid array (LGA) socket connector mounted on a motherboard has become a major socket connector in computer market. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,207,808 issued to Ma on Apr. 24, 2007 and 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2006 disclose similar type of LGA socket connectors. Pads of a packaged processor wrap with LGA contact terminals restrained in passageways of an insulative housing of a LGA socket connector for achieving electrical connection between the packaged IC and the motherboard socket connector.
Because operating speed of a new generation processor is growing faster and faster, the heat generated by the processor is raising higher and higher. In order to effectively reduce the surface temperature of the CPU within an acceptable operating range, it is unavoidable (indispensable) to attach a heat sink over an upper surface of the processor for heat dissipation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,354 issued to Villanueva on Nov. 29, 2005 discloses a processor socket connector having a group of processor retaining mechanism. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the processor socket connector fastened on a motherboard 102 comprises processor socket 104 for receiving a processor 106 and surrounded by a processor retaining assembly 110. A retention frame 1102 and a retention cover 1104 configure the retaining assembly 110. A retention frame 1102 couples to a motherboard 102 around the processor socket 104 to support movement of the processor cover 1104 between opened and closed positions. A securing device hinge 1106 rotationally couples the processor cover 1104 to the retention frame 1102 and a curved retention tongue 1108 are pressed by a lever 120 for locking the processor cover 1104 in the closed position to restrict movement of the processor from the socket. A heat sink 112 contacts the processor 106 through an opening 1110 in the processor cover 1104. If the heat sink 112 moves due to forces applied to an information handling system, the forces are translated to the processor 106 by the coupling force of the thermal grease between the heat sink 112 and the processor 106. That is why '354 provides a retaining assembly prevents inadvertent removal of a processor from a processor socket by forces exerted on an information handling system that are translated from a heat sink to the processor by the coupling of thermal grease between the heat sink and the processor.
Although a retaining assembly is able to avoid a processor out of a processor socket while disconnecting a heat sink from an upper surface of a processor having thermal grease therebetween for transmitting heat generated by the processor to heat sink for heat dissipation. However the material of the retaining assembly 110 is made of metal and configured by the retaining frame 1102, retaining cover 1104 and hinge 1106. Therefore, it is desired to offer an improved retainer for simplification of manufacturing process and cost reduction.